My Crush Was A Monster Boy
by TigerStripe is Numbuh 6.13
Summary: When Fanny followed exchange student Patton home, she didn't expect to find out a life-changing secret about him. And to think she knew everything about the drill sergeant. To what extent will she try to keep his secret?


**Oh my gosh. My dad is so nice!**

**I got to type this oneshot up in the few moments my father allowed me to use the dang computer. BE PLEASED. xD**

* * *

**My Crush Was A Monster Boy**

When Fanny followed exchange student Patton home, she didn't expect to find out a life-changing secret about him. And to think she knew everything about the drill sergeant. To what extent will she try to keep his secret?

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Fanny F. & Patton D.

* * *

_**My crush, the animal caretaker,**_

_**Was an exchange student and a latchkey kid;**_

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Patton Drilovsky," An aged Mrs. Tenshiaku said, gesturing to the boy standing in front of the room. The boy, probably around 12 years old, gave a little wave, onyx eyes glittering in a friendly manner under messy black hair. "He will be our class's exchange student from Poland."

Was it wrong to say that her – Fanny's - heart started beating fast?

_**The rumor that my classmates fixated on**_

_**Was that he walked home all alone...**_

Fanny stood a little far aways from Patton, watching him silently behind a rose bush and an oak tree. Frizzy orange hair tumbled down her shoulders until they reached below her shoulders, emerald green eyes sparkling with giddiness as she watched Patton kneel down and pat a cat on the head.

Normally, Fanny wasn't like this. She was tough, the toughest girl in the school. The bossiest girl in the whole Kids Next Door. Yeah, she knew Patton Drilovsky alright. He was the Drill Sergeant at Arctic Base, and she had to interact with him at least once a year. It was just pure luck he transferred to Cleveland during sixth grade.

"Hey, did you hear?" Fanny's ears perked up, picking up the voices of Henrietta von Marzipan and Lizzie Devine, chatting like usual. It had been Lizzie's voice she heard first.

Henrietta's words came out with a German accent. "Vhat is it, Elizabeth?"

"I heard that Patton walks home alone." Lizzie said in a whisper. Fanny could pick it up easily, though.

The candy hunting girl's tone became incredulous. "And zo? I do ze walking home all ze time."

"No, it's not that," Lizzie explained hurriedly. "It's just that he takes..." The former girlfriend of Nigel Uno whispered, "The _forest _route."

_**All assembled under the summer sky we said our last goodbye of July,**_

_**And, wanting to talk with him some, I followed him on his way home.**_

"Bye Fanny!" Rachel waved, smiling widely at her Irish friend. "See you up on Moonbase!"

"Ah will, Rachel!" Fanny waved back, smiling to herself, when suddenly, something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards it slowly, confused at what had caught her attention, when she saw it; the familiar orange beanie she frequently saw in KND transmissions.

Patton was wading through the crowd, looking a bit flustered. Idly, Fanny wondered, _Where's he off to? _And then, as if on cue, the drill sergeant broke free of the masses before running towards the forest, which just proved Lizzie's theory. Curious, Fanny followed after him.

_**Past his house along the river, through a grove of trees...**_

_**Buying ice cream at the candy store – just where are you going?**_

"That'll be a dollar, young man," The shopkeeper said.

Patton fished around in his pocket, oblivious to the fact that Fanny was lurking near the doorway, watching him intently. His eyes lit up when he touched the dollar in his pocket, and he pulled it out, handing it to the man before taking the popsicle and going out, only just barely missing Fanny as she withdrew instantly.

_That was close! _Fanny breathed a sigh of relief before following him again.

_**On a vacant lot in the hill overlooking the town,**_

_**Having followed my crush, I witnessed his secret...**_

_What's that stupid boy doing? _Fanny wondered, watching a few meters away from the aforementioned boy. They were on top of a hill – a vacant lot – filled with dandelions and weeds and a whole lot of other junk. Fanny didn't like it there one bit, but she had to stay to find out what he was doing.

Patton only stood still, popsicle in hand. Then, without warning, he tossed the treat into the air.

_**The popsicle thrown into the air, it was then devoured by a giant maw;**_

_**The boy I had a crush on...**_

_**Was raising a MONSTER!**_

The Irish girl's emerald green eyes widened considerably as a long, lupine snout snapped up the creamy snack. Sweat trickled down the sides of her head as she realized what she was seeing. Patton walked home alone because...

Because he was raising a monster!

With a sideways look, Patton spotted the trembling Numbuh 86, and his eyes widened a bit. Why hadn't he noticed her following him?

_**As summer vacation was starting, he called out with resolve;**_

"Hey Fanny!" Patton greeted quite cheerfully, despite the fact that he was a bit scared of the Decommissioning Officer's reaction. He only transferred to Cleveland to take care of his nine-tailed Arctic wolf.

Fanny steeled herself with a frown. "What is it, ye stupid boy?"

"_**Keep this a super duper forever secret, OK?" **_Patton requested nervously, which was uncharacteristic of him, considering that he would have started yelling at her by now to get away from his wolf.

The Irish cocked her head, considering his request. Wait, she was considering his request? That was strange, even for Fanny. With a raised brow, she came closer just as the wolf growled, crouching down. Patton shushed the wolf just as Fanny raised a pinky in his direction.

He did the same as well.

_**We agreed and pinky-promised...**_

_**Running over fields, swimming in the river,**_

_**It was you, me and the monster...**_

_A few months later..._

"Oi!" Fanny yelled, panting. "Wait for me, ye stupid boy!"

"Can't catch me, can ya, Fanny?" Patton teased, riding along on his wolf monster. The white wolf had relaxed considerably around the Irish girl now, and usually the Polish boy found Fanny and his monster curled up around each other, completely comfortable around the other.

The redhead grinned before shouting, "Ah'm gonna getcha, Drilovsky!" And with that, she sped up, leaping and landing on the wolf's many tails before scrambling upwards and knocking Patton off the monster. Both children laughed hard, falling to the grass.

_**I talked endlessly with you, backed by an unforgettable summer sky,**_

_**Eating melted ice cream and laughing over it with a snort,**_

_**That summer-suited crush made my heart flutter...**_

"Hey Fanny, catch!" The green eyed girl looked up as a strawberry popsicle came flying her way. Laughing, she caught the treat before licking it, sighing at the cold taste of the ice cream, which contrasted with the warm heat of summer.

Patton sat down next to her, licking a chocolate flavored one himself. His monster lay down, curling around them and watching behind closed eyes. Fanny knew the wolf could see them, even with his eyes closed.

_**We held each other's hands and got close, but then,**_

_**The boy I had a crush on was eaten by his monster!**_

Fanny stared ahead, her hair blowing in the wind. Beside her, Patton was also staring at the sunset. It was the last day before the new school year began, and both didn't know what to do for their last minutes spent together alone.

"Y'know, Fanny..." Patton began slowly. "You've changed."

One green eye gazed at him. "What?"

"You've changed," The drill sergeant drew out, smiling reassuringly. "You don't usually call me an incompetent-"

"Stupid."

"Right, stupid, boy anymore." He sighed, and then said in a low voice, "You trust me?"

Fanny turned to him. "Of course ah do, stupid boy. Yer... yer the... the nicest... nicest boy ah've met..." Cheeks flushed as she turned away a bit, only to turn back again as Patton's eyes widened. With a shattering shout, Patton was swallowed by his own monster, who had snuck up on him and swallowed him whole.

"PATTON!"

_**... Come to think of it... today's the last day of summer vacation...**_

Fanny's world came tumbling down. Horrified, she stepped backwards, pointing at the wolf with a trembling finger. How could it eat him, the one who cared for him? And for the record, how could she explain to Rachel what had happened to Numbuh 60? _Hey Rachel, just wanted to inform you that our Drill Sergeant was eaten by his giant nine tailed wolf. _Hah! They'd think she was crazy!

Her gaze darkened, and before she knew it, she fainted.

_**...**_

_**I heard your voice, and the monster laughed.**_

_**Laughing with your voice, it stuck its hand out to me.**_

"Faaannnyyyy..."

"Ugh..." The girl groaned, opening her eyes, only to see the wolf standing over her, staring at her with a white muzzle. She hadn't noticed it before, but there seemed to be a black tuft of fur hanging over the wolf's right eye. Her eyes widened as she remembered that the wolf had eaten Patton, and with a squeak, she backed away, only to hear Patton's chuckles coming from the wolf.

"Fanny, it's me!" The wolf opened his eyes, and the Decommissioning Officer's eyes widened as she saw Patton's onyx eyes copied exactly onto the large wolf's. A wolfish grin was on his snout as he waited for her to answer.

"_**Hey, wait, is it really you?"**_

"_**Yes! It's really me!"**_

_**You and I joined hands, ready for our first day of seventh grade.**_

Fanny stood up, touching the wolf's face. "How..."

"I never told anyone this, but I used to be able to turn into this," He gestured to his body. "When I was a kid. However, when I joined the KND, for some reason the wolf side separated from me, and I found him in the snow near Arctic base. I then learned that I couldn't turn into him again, and if I did, I'd be stuck like this."

The girl asked, "But why now? People will create rumors for ye, stupid. How will ye cope?"

"I needed someone who could keep my monster side a secret, and that was you." Patton explained, looking at her with gentle eyes. "He was going to die if I didn't reunite with him soon, and..."

The corners of Fanny's mouth twitched up. "Ah understand. But what can ah do?"

"We just need to survive the next few years in school..."

_**It resounded through the school, all kinds of crying and shouting,**_

_**The school was all for us now, and my heart began to pound...**_

"Whoa! What's that thing?"

"Is it a monster?"

"Looks like it!"

"Hey, that's Fanny riding that thing!"

"What's she doing?"

The two operatives – one human and one former human-now-turned-monster – entered the school campus, looking around at the multitude of students surrounding them. Patton's ears flattened against his head as he saw his cadets pointing at him and gossiping. Fanny only looked away when she saw her Decommissioning team raising MUSKETs at her and Patton.

_**Just as we arrived on campus, the sports meet began;**_

_**On the sound of the pistol, on your mark, get set, and RUN!**_

"GET 'EM!" A boy cried, and suddenly, masses of KND operatives began shooting at the two operatives. Rachel and Sector V were standing to the side, with the Supreme Leader restraining the bald leader and his teammates from attacking the two as well. Fanny noted the look of sadness on her face, and she leaned over near Patton's ear, whispering, "Come on!"

_**In this obstacle course, let's shoot for first place;**_

_**As we eat our ice cream, where shall we go next?**_

Suddenly, without warning, Patton's eyes narrowed at the masses of children hitting them with SPLANKERs, MUSKETs, and GUMZOOKAs. Letting out a roar, his nine tails unfolded, emitting gasps from the children as his eyes glowed red.

"Patton, no!" Fanny yelled, noticing the ball of red energy forming in Patton's mouth.

"Did she just call that thing PATTON?"

"Dude, where IS Patton?"

"RAAAAAGH!" Patton unleashed the ball of red energy.

_**The popsicle thrown into the air, it was devoured by a giant maw,**_

_**The boy I'm crushing on...**_

_**... is a monster boy!**_

If one happened to pass Gallagher Elementary/High School at that moment, they would have seen the clouds of dust that surrounded the whole place. Once the dust cleared, they would've seen the red headed girl standing in the middle of it, holding a popsicle in her hand.

With a toss of her hair, she threw the snack up into the air. When it neared the ground, a lupine snout snapped it up, and a pair of onyx eyes were revealed. The girl turned, and spotted the lone paper boy staring at them. She smiled, then pointed at him.

He never expected the huge nine tailed Arctic wolf coming at him.


End file.
